


Just for Tonight

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Westallen Smut Week [1]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Food Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Matter of Life and Death, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Annual Westallen Smut Week. And so it begins. Instead of separate stories, each chapter will have a different prompt, sort of like a learning experience into uncharted sexual territory.  Also, I’m basing this on the first timeline not the second one.  Barry and Iris are novices when it comes to lovemaking but they’re fast learners, so to speak.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Masturbation Monday. In this first part, Barry has finished college so he’s home to stay. Iris is still in school. The accident hasn’t happened yet. Read on!

 

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/babettew54016/b394cdc8-61ab-4dca-b6a6-ca21f8e2da47_zpse1fxqjyn.jpg.html)

_Just for Tonight  
_

Chapter 1: Crush on You

It’s the middle of the night and Iris couldn’t sleep. Barry had returned home from college for good and, as always, she was thinking about him. Actually he was on her mind all the time. It got to the point where she welcomed those thoughts. It soothed her, but now that he was home, she was restless and anxious. She supposed it was because she missed him so much while he was away.

Sighing, she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen for a snack. She stopped suddenly when she heard noises coming from Barry’s room. She frowned, placed her ear to the door and listened. It sounded like he was in pain. She was suddenly worried about him.

She slowly opened the door and he was in bed underneath the covers, his eyes were closed, but the television was on. He didn’t even realize she was there. She turned toward the television and it was a porn movie. It was two women and they were performing oral sex on each other. She knew about porn of course. She was twenty years old, a woman grown.

She was fascinated by the look of his face. She stopped and realized he was masturbating. She was intruding on a private moment.

He let out a loud moan, and then he turned but before she could open the door, he stopped her.

“Iris!?”

She didn’t turn around. “I’m sorry, Barry.”

“No, don’t go.” He hadn’t finished yet. He heard the door open but waited and wondered what she would do next, but he couldn’t let her go.

“Barry?” She slowly turned to him. He was sitting up in bed, the covers were gone and he was completely naked. And he was still hard.

She gasped and covered her eyes.

He jumped out of bed. “Don’t be afraid. It’s just me.”

“But, I shouldn’t be in here.”

“But you knew what I was doing, didn’t you.” It was a statement.

She lowered her hands. “I’m not a child, Barry.”

His heart was pounding, and then he whispered, “No, you’re not.” She seemed interested and very mature to his eyes. Then he decided to go for it.

The air was thick with tension. They stared at each other. “You know, Iris, there are ways to make love without having sex.”

Shocked he would say that, her eyes widened. “I know that,” she said, but now she was curious.

He was surprised at that comment, but it pleased him immensely. He took her hand. She didn’t pull away. “Here, sit down for a minute.” He shut the door then locked it. He squatted down in front of her. “Iris, you know I desire you, don’t you?”

“Well, I guess,” she replied and lowered her eyes, but she couldn’t help but notice how big he was.

“Take off your gown.” He helped her get undressed. “Lie down.”

“No, you lie down,” she said and stared at him.

He raised his eyebrows. He lay down and waited. “Iris?”

She didn’t say a word. Then she touched him. His erection was firm and hard and then it twitched when she squeezed him. “Am I doing this right?”

He chuckled. “I’ll show you.” He placed his hand over hers and moved it up and down. “Like this,” he managed to say. He ran their hands over the tip. It was wet.

Then he let go of her hand she continued as he had instructed. She was so turned on that she touched herself. Then she lay down beside him. She then lifted her leg and continued to move her fingers over her body. She touched her breasts as well.

“May I,” he asked. He reached for her.

“Ok,” she said and turned to him. She touched him and he stroked her nipples and then he went lower.

They closed their eyes and let their feelings take them into a world of sexual experimentation. His hips moved back and forth and up and down and so did hers.

“Iris, you’re so warm and soft and so slick,” he whispered, enjoying himself.

Her fingers moved over the tip of his erection. “You are too.”

No more talking for next five minutes.

“Oh my, Oh,” Iris moaned moved her hips in rhythm with his hand. His fingers slipped inside of her, moving in and out in and out.

Her hand moved over his erection faster and faster. “I’m coming!”

They came at the same time. After a few minutes, he pulled his hand away and he couldn’t help himself, he licked his fingers enjoying the taste of her.

Iris was shocked and so excited. His cum was all over her fingers and so she did the same. For the next few minutes, all you could hear were lips smacking and fingers licking.

“Oh, my,” she whispered enjoying it, lapping up every drop.

After that and both smiling, he reached for a towel beside the bed and cleaned her up and she did the same for him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he left the bed and slipped on his pants.

Iris slipped on her gown. He came over to her and pulled her close.

“That was incredible,” he whispered loving having her in his arms like this.

She released a breath. “It was; wasn’t it.”

“Our secret?” He whispered in her hair.

“Yes, our secret,” she replied.

He pulled away and stroked her hair out of her eyes. Then he leaned down.

Iris froze. “No, Barry, we can’t complicate things like that.”

“It’s just a kiss, not a big deal.”

“But I don’t know about kissing.”

His eyebrows rose. “You’ve never been kissed?”

“Of course, I have.”

“Really?”

"Yes, really.”

“By whom?” He wanted to know.

“At my prom; it was Jeremy.”

“I see, well, that doesn’t count.”

“Of course it does.”

“No, it doesn’t, because,” he hesitated.

“Because?” She prompted.

“He didn’t care about you, not the way I do.”

She froze again. He took that moment to try and kiss her. She closed her eyes and he did the same. Then they kissed, sweetly at first, and then more kisses were exchanged.

After a minute, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He could still taste her. It was so exciting, he was getting hard again. “You know, Iris, what we just did, it was entirely natural and you shouldn’t feel ashamed of it.”

“Do you mean when we touched each other or the kiss?”

“Yes, both were natural, and I have to say that I totally enjoyed myself.”

She bowed her head. “I did too.”

He raised her chin. “It’s late, good night, Iris.”

“Good night, Barry.”

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Just for Tonight_ , Vanessa Williams.

A/N: Westallen go way back so I chose 'old school' songs to inspire me! Going forward, each chapter will run between 1,000-1,500 words; I made a point of it. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I’m definitely having fun writing smut, but I will try and add a bit of plot to the story. All seven chapters are written so there won’t be any delays. If you could leave a review and/or a kudo, it would make my day. Thank you for reading.


	2. I Care for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Sex and Food or Tasty Tuesday. Here’s the second part. Iris and Barry have been experimenting with oral sex, but they hadn’t done the deed yet. Iris was ready. She told him so a few days before he started his job with the police. I hope you enjoy it. Read on!

_Chapter_ _2: I Care For You_  
  
Barry and Iris were no longer virgins.  Their experimentation and successful foray into masturbation, of course lead to other things, and so now it’s full steam ahead!  
  
This particular time they decided to go to a motel. Barry arrived early to get things set up, like pulling down the covers, checking the wine, and the food was ready to be consumed along with other things.  
  
All he needed was his girlfriend. She was definitely that and so much more, no question about that. It wasn’t official, but it would be after tonight. He was so excited about confirming that fact that he couldn’t think straight. Their love was still a secret to their friends and family, but it wouldn’t be for too much longer.  
  
There was a tentative knock at the door. "It's her,” he whispered then opened the door. There she stood looking a bit shy with a small smile. He glanced out the door then shut it quickly. “Oh, Iris,” he whispered throatily.  
  
“Barry,” she whispered and then he pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately, slanting his lips across her. They both moaned enjoying their kisses. He helped with her coat kissing her all the while. Then they were kissing a bit desperately.  
  
Barry was in love with Iris. It had always been that way. He hadn’t told her yet, but he would someday. He pulled away. “We should slow down.” He took her hand and walked over to the bed. He felt uncomfortable for a moment, but he had to know. “You’re still on the pill right?”  
  
“Yes, Barry, I am,” she replied and shook her head at him.  
  
“Good,” he said and released a breath. He poured the wine. “ Toast?” He handed her a glass.  
  
“Toast, to what?” Iris asked.  
  
“A new beginning?” He asked and raised his glass.  
  
“Yes, a new beginning.” She agreed then she stared at him for a minute. “I love you, you know.”  
  
He almost spits out his wine. “Oh, yeah, I know, and I love you too.”  
  
They both gulped down the wine. “Another?”  
  
“Sure,” she replied. He poured more wine. Then they were staring at each other. “So this is it, Barry? We’re truly a couple now?”  
  
It was if she could read his mind. “You better believe it.” He smiled at her and she returned his smile. No more words were needed after that look.  
  
They put the glasses down and she couldn’t help but notice the food. “Wow, all my favorites: whipped cream, chocolate, strawberries, bananas, and the roses are lovely.” She leaned down, took a whiff and smiled at the lovely fragrance. “It looks like you thought of everything.”  
  
“Yeah,” he whispered barely able to think. “Well, do you want to talk or?” He started and held his breath.  
  
“No, I don’t.” She began to slowly undress and so did he.  
  
She climbed into bed. “Bring the food.”  
  
“Oh, Ok,” he replied and did as she said. Using sexy food during sex was her idea, but he was definitely game.  
  
Both naked and sitting up in bed she licked her lips and dipped a strawberry in the cream and took a bite. Staring at her lips and unable to think, he snapped out of it and did the same.  
  
“Delicious,” she whispered and picked up another one. This time she held it out to him and he took a bite.  
  
“Delicious,” he said and then they both leaned in and kissed enjoying the taste of cream and strawberries.  
  
“Yummy,” Barry whispered when he pulled away.  
  
“Lie down,” he instructed.  
  
She lay down and waited. He picked up the cream with a spoon and dropped a bit of cream on each breast. Iris’ chest lifted up and waited for his mouth and hands. Her nipples seemed to move up as the creams dripped from each one. The tight buds were ready and so was he. He pushed the food aside and his tongue and lips were all over her breast except the nipple, kneading her breasts driving her mad with wanting him.  
  
“Please,” she begged for it.  
  
He had to tell her. “Living in the house right down the hall from you is driving me mad.” He paused. “I’ve decided to move out,” he said and waited for the inevitable blow up.  
  
“It’s hard for me too,” she said surprising him. “You need your own space and I can come over and,” she whispered stroking his hair. She couldn’t finish because he lapped up the cream with his tongue, pulling and tugging a bit firmly. Iris squirmed about to scream it felt so good.  
  
“Open your legs.” She did as he said. After taking a bit of soft chocolate on his fingers, he moved to the foot of the bed, dropped a bit of chocolate between her legs and then he began to eat her out.  
  
“Oh yes,” Iris moaned and then her hips lifted up but he held her in place with his hands. She felt herself slide into a world of pleasure unfamiliar to her. It was incredible and Barry was moaning and shaking too, but he refused to relent or stop. His lips and tongue swirled and licked all over her sex, driving her crazy with need.  The sounds she was making drove him to the brink of insanity.  Barry thought he may come at any moment, but he wanted to be inside her when that happened.  
  
He slowly moved up her body, kissing her thighs, her legs, her stomach, her breasts and then her mouth.  Iris had to smile at the chocolate all around lips.  She helped him clean up by licking his lips and his cheek.  The taste in her mouth was driving her over the edge but not just yet.  Her arms moved over his shoulders and pulled him closer. He kissed her deeply loving her to distraction.  
  
He pulled away, she opened her eyes, and then he thrust home completely embedded without her body. Iris reached for the cream and swirled it around her breasts. It was invitation he couldn’t ignore. Her nipples swelled and tightened aching for his touch and when he drew a hard peak into his mouth, she moaned with relief. As he flicked and sucked her breasts, he began to move in and out of her lush heat. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being inside of her once again. A few minutes later, he stroked her little-hardened peak and then she screamed, shaking and moaning that he felt the bed shake.  
  
He collapsed on top of her breathing in short gasps. After a few moments, he kissed her throat and her ear. He moved over to her cheek and kissed that as well.  
  
He was about to speak when she pulled his head down and kissed him, tasting their lovemaking which turned her on even more. He pulled away. “Easy.”  
  
“Come here.” Iris was still turned on.  
  
“Iris, I want something from you.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
He reached for a banana. Her eyes twinkled.  
  
TBC!  
  
~o~o~  
  
Song Inspiration: _Feel the Fire_ , Peabo Bryson.  
  
A/N: What is Iris going to do with that banana? *LOL* I’m just smiling and enjoying writing these scenes. I hope you enjoyed it. Part 3 is coming tomorrow! Thank you for reading.


	3. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Oral Sex-Barry’s Powers or Wet Wednesday. Here’s the third part. It’s a week after Barry had awakened from his coma and their reunion was very sweet. He was ready for her even at that moment. Unfortunately, he had lost his apartment, so they headed back to their favorite motel. I hope you enjoy it. Read on!

_Chapter_ _3: You and I_  
  
Iris had nearly lost her mind and her faith in their future. Barry’s coma nearly killed her, but to see him again, his smile just for her, almost brought her to her knees. He was alive and well and he still loved her. It was in his eyes for her to see.  
  
It didn’t take long before they made plans to be alone. They actually loved to experiment with sex and tonight would be a night they would not soon forget.  
  
Barry thought a shower together would get things started and Iris agreed. After turning on the water and putting her hair up into a bun, she stepped inside but Barry was busy doing something.  
  
“Barry, the shower is ready!” Iris yelled from the shower.  
  
“I’m right here,” he whispered throatily. Standing there staring at him, her heart actually did a flip, because he was ready for her.  
  
“No fair, you started without me,” she said pouting a little.  
  
“I didn’t think you would mind,” he said and smiled at her twinkling eyes.  
  
“Get in here,” she said and pulled his arm. “Don’t move Okay?”  
  
“Iris?” He stood still with his back to the shower spray. The warm water flowed over his body. He closed his eyes and waited.  
  
Iris picked up the shower gel and lathered him starting at his chest, then down his arms, then his legs and then finally his straining erection. To touch him in this way made her heart swell with joy. Just to think she had almost lost him. It was too much. Pushing those thoughts aside, she had to touch him and she did.  
  
“Oh, God,” he moaned. Iris continued to move her hand over his erection and his scrotum, up and down, cleaning him up. But also turning him on and she also was getting excited by his moans and moving his hips in rhythm with her hand.  
  
“Turn around,” she instructed. He rinsed himself off and then she couldn’t wait anymore. “Stand right there,” she said and then she squatted down took him into her mouth. It was beautiful and hard. “Oh, yes,” she said over and over again.  
  
Then he began to vibrate. Iris was shocked for a second, and then she smiled. “Do it again,” she said. Her mouth was at the tip waiting and then it happened. “Oh,” she moaned and moved her tongue over his vibrating penis.  
  
“Iris, I … can’t do this for much longer,” he managed to say.  
  
“Just let me do this,” she whispered and then a few minutes later, it happened. He climaxed strongly as warm cum shot out from his penis. But she managed to catch but a few drops flowed over her cheek and her mouth. But she eagerly swallowed every drop. “Oh my, that was incredible.”  
  
He pulled her up and kissed her passionately, tasting himself. He pulled away after a minute. “Now it’s your turn,” he whispered.  
  
She was so excited then she stood under the spray and Barry lathered her up from her neck and down her arms to her chest. He lingered there a long time, and then finally moved lower. Iris closed her eyes and opened her legs and he stroked her nether lips over and over.  
  
She moaned loudly and he was ready to taste her. “Rinse off,” he instructed.  
  
Iris managed to control her breathing and rinse off and Barry helped her by moving his hands over her shoulders and arms. He couldn’t resist stroking her buttocks and between her legs. Iris moaned. He stood behind her and moved his hands slowly over her chest tweaking the nipples into tight buds exciting them both. Iris closed her eyes, her hands over his, and leaned against him.  
  
He turned her around and kissed her deeply. He was so ready for her, but he had to do something first. He turned off the shower, dried her off and then himself. Amazingly, he was still hard. Then he picked her up and took her to bed.  
  
Iris raised her arms over her head and whispered throatily, “I’m yours, Barry Allen, just take me away!”  
  
“Oh, God,” he whispered. And then he was top of her, kissing and sucking every bit of flesh that was before him. She tasted like nothing else in this world. He began at her mouth, then down her throat.  
  
She leaned back to give him better access, but when he finally latched onto a nipple, she nearly swooned. “Barry!”  
  
“Relax, Ok, this could take a while.”  
  
“You’re going to kill me!” She didn’t say it as if she was afraid just ready for it and he was too.  
  
“That is the plan,” he said and smiled. He returned to his job of loving her and tasting her with is lips and tongue. He finally pushed her legs wide apart. He touched her neither lips gently and Iris immediately reacted as her hips lifted up waiting and ready. His fingers continued to move her and he slipped a finger inside her body and she shuddered.  
  
“Oh, Barry, don’t stop!” She pleaded.  
  
Instead of answering her, he leaned in and licked the straining little peak over and over. She was so wet and ready, he almost lost it, but he continued on his journey of exploration. He slipped several fingers inside and moved them in and out. His lips and tongue replaced his fingers and then his tongue began to vibrate and then Iris screamed. She couldn’t help it. He continued to vibrate inside her body like never before and outside as well. Her moaning and shaking spurred him on until she finally screamed one last time. Her body was slack and when he touched her again, she began to shake and moan.  
  
He had to be inside of her. Moving back up her body, he kissed her passionately. Iris opened her mouth wide and he dived in devouring her with his tongue and lips. Then he thrust home and Iris wrapped her arms and legs around him. He didn’t stop until he was fully embedded within her body. The vibrating began immediately and Iris knew she was dying. She just knew it.  
  
“I can’t,” she managed to say.  
  
“Just … one more minute,” Barry whispered about to come.  
  
Then it happened, Iris screamed and began to shake and moan. Barry did the same. The bed was shaking too. He shouted her name and he came, holding her close until long minutes later, it was over.  
  
It had taken a while before they both managed to breathe easier. He pulled a towel from the floor and slowly cleaned her up. Her legs were still limp so he opened them and continue to help her.  
  
She managed a few words. “Thanks, Barry.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” he said and took care of himself as well. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled close, wrapped up in each other’s arms.  
  
Having him back in her arms where he belonged, then Iris tried to hold it in, but then her shoulders began to shake.  
  
He knew what this was about. “I’m here; everything’s okay now,” he whispered and let her cry. After a few minutes he whispered. “I love you, Iris.”  
  
After a few sniffles and feeling a little better, she whispered back, “I love you too.”  
  
_TBC!_  
  
~o~o~  
  
Song Inspiration: _Reaching for the Sky_ , Peabo Bryson.  
  
A/N: Whew! *fans self* Ok, then, these two continue to inspire me. Well, only four days to go! I hope you enjoyed it! Come back tomorrow for more of the same, probably! *LOL*


	4. Here in My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Lots of Sex or Thrustin' Thursday. Here’s the fourth part. Barry and Iris are like bunnies. *hehe* Barry managed to acquire a hotel suite at the beach. Barry is the Flash! Read on!

_Chapter_ _4: Here in My Arms_  
  
Barry and Iris arrived at the hotel in Coast City so ready for a quiet and romantic weekend. They hadn’t had the time to be alone for nearly a week. Work was relentless; there was absolutely no time to spend together. They needed this weekend desperately.  
  
It was late evening when Iris slowly walked out onto the balcony and took in the beautiful scenery. The beach was pretty quiet, but the view was spectacular. Ocean breezes flowed over her face, soothing her, and the bright orange of the sun was just dipping down over the water in the distance. Closing her eyes for a moment, she whispered softly, “I love you, Barry.”  
  
Pulling her close from behind, he whispered back, “I love you, too.” They stood that way for several long minutes just enjoying being together. Then he turned her around and kissed her sweetly. Pulling him closer, she kissed him back.  
  
He picked her up and took her to bed. They lay together kissing and caressing each other. It did not last long before they were under the covers, naked and taking their time in loving each other, showing their feelings and emotions hoping to renew that spark that always happens when they were together.  
  
Barry then began a slow exploration of her body, her beautiful breasts exposed to his hungry gaze. He immediately latched onto one nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled it gently into his mouth and sucked to his heart's content. Iris arched her back loving his mouth and lips on her breasts. “Oh, Barry, oh yes.”  
  
Iris gasped at the sensation, the pleasure so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth again, inflaming her. Iris squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn’t ignore. His hand slipped beneath her and penetrated her warmth with his finger sliding over her silky folds. Iris gasped again her head thrown back, her mouth open on a small moan. “Oh yes, feels so good,” she panted.  
  
Barry slid another finger inside and moved them slowly in and out of her wet sheath. She was so hot and the little sounds she was making were driving him crazy. Iris cried out as he filled her clinging to his shoulders. It felt so good; he had to go deeper, so he leaned back on his haunches, lifted her legs over his shoulders and moaned at the level of penetration he achieved at this angle. He was incredibly hard inside, and then the vibrations began and it caused him to sink so deeply inside her that he pressed against her cervix with each stroke.  
  
Iris was on fire and moved with him matching his rhythm, and then her orgasm broke over her as she trembled in his arms and she could feel his hot semen shoot inside her. But then she didn’t know anything else as they made that climb high into the heavens where only lovers met and then fell back down to land safe and secure in each other’s arms.  
  
Dawn was breaking and Barry had returned from a quick run, but the spectacular scenery would have to wait for a while. He had other things on his mind. Iris was still sleeping soundly when he landed on their balcony. While Iris slept, he found a market and shopped for a few quick things to eat. He put together some strawberries, bananas, juice, coffee, and croissants filled with chocolate and butter. After adding a red rose on the tray, but she was still asleep, so he put the tray down on the dresser and slid into bed.  
  
Moving her hair aside, he kissed her temple, her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Wake up, sleepy head.”  
  
Iris slowly opened her eyes. “Barry?” She turned as there he was looking so handsome and wide awake, and then she noticed the tray. Smiling, she sat up in bed, pushed her hair out of her eyes and of course when she did that, the blanket dropped to her waist exposing her breasts.  
  
Barry could not help but stare. “Wow, I love the view and I’m not talking about the ocean,” he said and smiled.  
  
Iris grinned and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. “Can I eat something first before you ravish me again? I’m starved.”  
  
He gave her a sexy smirk then picked up the tray and placed it between them. “Of course you may eat. Here, have a strawberry.” He guided it to her mouth then she took a bite. Iris closed her eyes and savored the sweet taste and licked her lips. Of course, it reminded them of their foray into food sex months ago.  
  
Barry inwardly groaned and took a deep breath, and then he ate a strawberry. “More?” He asked and gave her another one. He then peeled a banana and held it out to her.  
  
Iris chuckled and took a bite. “Barry, I can feed myself.”  
  
“But this is a lot more fun. Juice?” He handed her the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. She drank it all in one gulp.  
  
“Someone was thirsty. Coffee?”  
  
She took the cup from him and took a sip and the warm golden liquid flowed down her throat. “Ahh, delicious, just the way I like it.”  
  
Barry couldn’t take it anymore. He removed the tray and placed it on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
“Now, Barry, I’m still hungry,” she whined.  
  
“I’m hungry too … for you.” He stood up and dropped his pants and his boxers. He was clearly ready for her.  
  
Iris' heart pounded and her throat closed up. She watched as Barry placed his hand on his throbbing erection and she realized that she hadn’t done this in a while, not since their wild night in the motel. She crawled over to him then Barry guided his cock to her waiting mouth.  
  
She had to taste him. Looking up his body, she locked eyes with him. He closed his eyes as her tongue and lips worked their magic. She grasped his straining erection and stroked him firmly. His hips instinctively moved forward and back and she moved with him as his cock moved in and out of her sweet mouth.  
  
“God, baby,” Barry moaned again the feeling was fantastic. If she continued like this, it would not be long before he lost it completely. He slowly pulled out of her mouth. Iris whimpered. “Now, lie down.”  
  
Iris smiled and lay back and opened her legs for him. Barry quickly found her mark as his Flash-tongue speared into her. Two fingers slide inside her body as he continued to love her with his lips and tongue. Iris was so turned on that it happened pretty quickly.  
  
“Oh, yes,” she moaned. Then a rush of excitement flowed through her body, as the first tremors of her climax began. His sudden and deep penetration caused another orgasm to rock her heart and soul.  
  
Barry closed his eyes and gasped for the sheer joy of joining his body with hers as he kissed her passionately his tongue thrusting just as his hips moved to take her to another orgasm and then it happened. His body shook as he buried his face in her neck his tremors pulsed inside her body over and over.  
  
Iris pulled him close as the smell of their ‘kinky’ sex made her blush. Smiling, she pulled him close. “Can I finish eating now?”  
  
“In a minute,” he replied. Pulling her closer, he kissed her again, his tongue swirling and tasting, never tiring of it. She kissed him back. Iris wondered again if she could die from pure pleasure, but what a way to go.  
  
Hours later, Barry hauled Iris out of bed and placed her in the shower. She was half asleep, so he turned on the water, but it was a bit too cold at first. Iris screamed and tried to cover herself from the sudden chill.  
  
“Barry!?” Then the water was suddenly warmer so he held her head under the shower hoping it would wake her up. “My hair!” She squealed. Smiling, he proceeded to wash Iris’s gorgeous body with body wash. After rinsing off, they were both breathing heavily as he turned her around and kissed her deeply. After a minute or two, Iris managed to move her mouth from his to breathe air into her lungs. “Oh, Barry!”  
  
Dripping wet, he picked her up and took her to bed. After drying each other off, he touched her cheek, as his other hand came up to frame her face between his palms. Iris closed her eyes and sighed. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. She put her hands on his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. “God, I’ve missed you; missed this.” He slowly began the exploration of her beautiful body, kissing and caressing every part of her that he could reach.  
  
“I know you’re tired but,” Barry barely managed to say as he continued on his journey.  
  
“Not anymore.” She smiled at him knowing grin. Iris sighed as watched him move down her body. Soon he was back in her arms as they touched skin to skin, hip to the thigh and finally mouth to mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his powerful neck and arms.  
  
“You’re so beautiful. I love you, Iris.” He loved her, needed her with every fiber of his being and knowing that she returned that love with equal intensity made his heart swell with unparalleled joy.  
  
“I love you too,” she whispered thrilled and excited to be with him like this. Making love to Barry felt as natural as breathing, yet the pleasure she experienced seemed sweeter each time.

His body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as hearts pounding, lungs straining, they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together through the heavens. He held her close their legs entwined.

“That was fantastic, Iris.”  
  
“Humm, yes it was,” Iris agreed barely able to think.  
  
He slowly left her body, as they cuddled close under the covers whispering love words and how happy they were, soon they both fell asleep.  
  
Blissfully happy, morning came; they watched the sunrise from their suite, never wanting to leave the bed.  
  
And so they didn’t.  
  
_TBC!_  
  
~o~o~  
  
Song Inspiration: _Let the Feeling Flow_ , Peabo Bryson.  
  
A/N: I went over my limit this time. Oh well, this part sort of asked for it! *smiles* I actually had several more scenes, but no, keep it short, and besides Iris is worn out! This chapter was pretty tame but hold on for tomorrow! The kink is coming! I hope you enjoyed this. Part 5 will be here before you know it. Thank you for reading.


	5. Bonds of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: BDSM; Foot Kink; Breast Mark or Freaky Friday. Here’s the fifth part. Barry and Iris are entering into the kink and they may never be the same. Barry is the Flash! Read on! :D

_Chapter_ _5: Bonds of Love_  
  
Iris was at his place fixing dinner when the door opened. “Barry, I hope you’re hungry because I decided you needed a healthy meal instead of pizza five days a week. It’s your favorite, steak and onions, salad, corn on the cob, and for dessert,” she stopped and realized Barry was in the living room on the sofa his head in his hands.  
  
“What’s wrong; what’s happened?” She asked and sat down beside him. He was silent. She took his hand. He was in his work clothes. “Tell me.”  
  
He didn’t want to depress her, so he lied. “Just a case I was working on, a missing teenager.”  
  
“Oh, did you find her or was it a boy?” She stopped when he turned to her.  
  
“It was a girl and we found her just in time before anything bad happened,” he lied.  
  
“Oh, I’m glad.” She watched him for a minute. “Barry, please don’t feel like you have to spare me the truth. I am a reporter, and I’ve seen and heard a lot of terrible things.”  
  
“I know that, but let’s not talk about it Okay? I’ll tell you about it later.” Then he perked up. “Something smells good. I’ll go shower to relax and be back in a minute.”  
  
A little while later, they were eating dinner. Iris could see he was really hurting, but maybe she could make it better.  
  
“You finish your dessert and I’ll be right back,” she said. Ten minutes later she called to him, “Barry, can you come here for a minute? I need your help with something!”  
  
He walked into the bedroom and then he frowned. “What are you wearing under that robe?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she replied and dropped her robe. Barry gasped and stared at her.  
  
“Iris?! What are you doing wearing that outfit?”  
  
“What do you think I’m doing?” Iris was wearing a black bikini with straps across her chest and back, a garter belt with fish neck stockings, and three-inch heels. Her makeup was flawless. She shashayed over to the dresser and pulled out several neckties, massage oil, and a few ropes. Barry was so turned on, he forgot the case.  
  
“Take off your clothes right now!” It was obvious who was in control of this situation.  
  
He removed all his clothes in record time. She looked him up and down. “Nice,” she whispered. “Now lie down and place your hands over your head.” She tied him up tight. “Now spread your legs.”  
  
He did as she said, so turned on, his head was spinning. She spread them even wider then tied him up at the foot of the bed. “Don’t say a word or I’ll stuff your mouth with rags so you can’t speak.” He swallowed but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Good boy.” She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a log stick of some kind. At the tip was a feather made of leather or something. Barry’s eyes widened, but he didn’t speak. Seeing this side of her turned him on so much. He also wondered when and where she had gotten this kinky stuff.  
  
Iris flipped her hair back then pulled off her bikini top. She stroked her nipples into tight aching buds. He watched her pleasure herself and licked his dry lips, his meaning clear.  
  
“You want me don’t you?” He was about to speak, but she touched his lips with the leather stick. “Just nod yes or no.”  
  
He nodded yes over and over again. “I want you too,” she purred. She walked over to him and slid the leather tip over his nipples, down his stomach and then over the tip of his erection, down the sides and back up again. It was definitely hard. She repeated the motion several times.  
  
Barry closed his eyes. He’d never experienced anything like this. He moaned and opened his eyes and wondered if she was mad. She wasn’t; she gave him a sexy smile. “You can moan, just don’t talk; got it?”  
  
He nodded and moaned loudly this time. His moans and heavy breathing were turning her on. She slowly climbed on top of him her legs on either side of his body, but instead of having sex, she leaned over and pushed her breast in his face. He immediately took a swollen nipple into his mouth.  
  
“Slow down and no biting, slowly, that’s it,” she instructed. While he continued to suck on her breast, she touched herself and she was slick with desire. Now it was her turn to moan.  
  
Iris was new at this; never in her life done it before, but if Barry wanted to do it again, she wouldn’t mind at all. “That’s enough; now this one. Yes, that’s it, harder, yes.”  
  
Barry was so turned on, he would do anything she asked, anything. Then Iris had an idea. They hadn’t done sixty-nine before, but it was definitely time to take them away to the sky. “Ok, now for something different.”  
  
Barry nodded his head vigorously ready for it, and she removed her bikini bottom with a few snaps and she was naked except for the fishnets, garter, and high heels. And then she was completely open to him. She slowly lowered her sex in his face. He breathed her in and his tongue moved over her folds. She lowered her cunt closer ever closer. Then the vibrating began. His moans were getting louder and Iris was on fire as she moved her hips around and down until he had to taste all of her. Then she leaned down and took his cock into her mouth.  
  
They were both moaning now in unison it seemed. His talented Flash-tongue stroked and spurred into her over and over. Iris licked and sucked his cock over and over. Heavy breathing and moans were the only sounds in the room. Iris’s moans were becoming louder then Barry tensed as she cupped his testicles, squeezing gently. She grasped his straining erection and stroked him firmly. His hips lifted several inches off the bed as a few drops of fluid formed on the tip and she dipped her head and gave him a lick. Then she took him all the way in as far as she could over and over.  
  
Then minutes later, it happened they both shuddered with rapture, each breathing heavily and unable to speak. Minutes went by as they both lapped up cum, sucking each other until they were both bone dry and limp and so satisfied, but Iris was not finished yet.  
  
She removed the ties from his legs and then his hands. He immediately pulled her close and kissed her so passionately, that Iris nearly swooned. The next thing she knew, he was the one in charge as he moved on top of her and rubbed his erection against her swollen lips.  
  
She was amazed that Barry hadn’t spoken one word since they began. Thrilled and excited beyond anything they had done before, she moved with him. She stroked his chest and arms.  
  
“You can talk now if you want,” she whispered hoping he would speak.  
  
He nodded his head no. Every push and swirl of his vibrating penis drove her over the edge again and again. Minutes later, it became too much.  
  
“Barry!” She screamed and he came again too, but he still hadn’t spoken a word. He collapsed on top of her, both covered with sweat and cum.  
  
Too exhausted to move, he kissed her cheek and then her neck. Iris sighed and stroked his hair and shoulders. “I can’t move.”  
  
He just smiled at her. He sat up and watched her for a minute. Not taking his eyes from her face, he removed her shoes and stockings. He was fascinated. Stockings were new to him, oh, he knew what they were, but Iris never wore them, maybe tights in the winter, but never stockings. He liked them a lot.  
  
He lifted her leg and began massaging her feet, then he sucked and kissed her toes one after the other “Oh my!” She squirmed having never felt anything like that before. He continued on his journey. He spotted the oil and grabbed it and opened it. He rubbed the oil in his palm and stroked her legs, thighs, and feet.  
  
Iris was going to die. It felt so good. “Don’t stop!” She managed to say.  
  
He nodded his head yes, and continued working her up into a frenzy of need. He seemed utterly fascinated with her feet. Iris was going crazy. “Talk to me!”  
  
He nodded his head no. She frowned and wondered about his silence. Barry caught her look but didn’t say anything. Minutes later and without saying a word Iris realized what was happening.  
  
Barry tied her up the same way. She was stunned but deep inside she was excited. “Barry, I don’t know if I can do this, you know, not speak.”  
  
He didn’t answer her but continued with the massage all over her body. She was completely naked now. He started at her throat then down her arms the lingered on her breasts way too long but she did not mind. His kisses became little bites and Iris screamed at the sensation. She loved it way too much.  
  
Barry smiled and worked his way down her flat stomach, past her navel, and her legs were wide apart and then he kissed her there. Her sex was still wet so he continued until Iris thought was going to die yet again. She soared so high that she wondered if she would ever all back down to earth again.  
  
The room began to swirl. “Barry, I think I’m going to,” she fainted.  
  
“Iris?! Wake up!”  
  
After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes. “Barry, you said my name,” she said and winked at him.  
  
“You are going to pay for that!” He kissed her again over and over so relieved she was alright. “Don’t you do that to me again; do you understand?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t appreciate your non-verbal nods when I told you to talk.”  
  
“This is getting us nowhere,” he said and untied her then he felt regretful. “Come here,” he said and pulled her close. “I’m sorry, I guess I just got worked up and excited and the non-talking was fun and I liked it.”  
  
“Well, maybe we should set rules next time.”  
  
He leaned up on his elbow, getting excited. “Next time?”  
  
“Of course, next time,” she replied and smiled at him.  
  
He shook his head at her. “Where did you get all of that kinky stuff?”  
  
“The ties were yours and the ropes came from the hardware store, the massage oil, my clothes, and stockings from down the street,” she replied.  
  
He frowned. “Down the street?”  
  
“Oh, you didn’t know? There’s an adult store just around the corner,” she replied and smiled at him.  
  
Barry then remembered the renovated storefronts and wondered about the tenants. “Amazing.”  
  
“I’ll say,” she purred and pulled him close and kissed him over and over. He returned her kisses.  
  
He was ready for her again. “Race you to the shower!”  
  
“Hey!” He was entirely too fast.  
  
_TBC!_  
  
~o~o~  
  
Song Inspiration: _I Can Make It Better_ , Peabo Bryson.  
  
A/N: I did it again; went over the limit. But I have NEVER written kink before, at least not to this extreme. I loved doing it and if anything didn’t seem quite right, let me know and I’ll try to do better next time; if there is a next time. Westallen definitely wants a next time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it; it’s my favorite chapter! *winks* Only two more days to go! Thank you for reading.


	6. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Free Day or Smuttastic Saturday! Here’s the sixth part. Barry and Iris decided they wanted to have sex outside. Even since gaining his powers, they hadn’t done it out in the open, or just outside in general. Here we go! Read on! :D

_Chapter 6: The Way You Make Me Feel_

“Where are we?” Iris asked. Barry had slowed down somewhat, but she didn’t recognize the area.

“We’re about twenty miles outside of the city,” he replied.

“It’s beautiful out here,” she noted. It was a nice evening, warm and there was no threat of rain.

He stopped and set her down. Iris now had a Flash suit, along with goggles. She absolutely loved it. He presented it to her on her birthday. It protected her eyes, hair, hands, and her entire body. It fit her to a tee and of course it was red.

They were in the mountains, near a lake. They could see it out in the distance. Removing their backpacks, they pulled out a change of clothes, sandwiches, some fruit and canned sodas.

After changing, they headed to the lake to have a quick bite to eat, then Iris asked, “How did you find this place; it’s beautiful.”

“Well, ever since we talked about doing it outside, I thought I would do a little research.”

She chuckled. “You did good Bear; real good.” She looked around. “Are we Ok out here; I don’t see any cars or any people?”

He absolutely loved the nickname. “We’ll be Okay. When I checked it out last week around this time of day, only one car came by.” He watched her finish her soda. “Are you done?”

“I’m ready, if that’s what you mean,” she replied and stood up.

He also stood up. “Oh, I forgot the blanket,” he said and pulled it out before she had a chance to say something.

“Barry, we don’t need a blanket. I wouldn’t mind having sex in the grass, surrounded by nothing but you and the sky above.”

“Sounds good to me too,” he said and wiggled his eyebrows. He found a place with just grass, no rocks or pebbles. She would be on top; he liked it that way.

Soon they were both naked and lying on the grass, face to face, touching each other’s bodies, their hair, cheeks, arms, and shoulders.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Barry asked. Since gaining his powers, they rarely had time for this or even to see each other. Iris was now working full time and their jobs sometimes spilled over into the evening.

“Yes, it has,” she sadly replied. “Come here,” she said and pulled him close. Not breaking the kiss she climbed on top of him. Sweet wet kisses were exchanged. He pulled her tighter against him, and then Iris moved up inviting his lips to her breasts. He happily obliged and stroked and kissed all around her nipples, pulling and sucking to his heart’s content.

“Oh yes, that feels so good; don’t stop,” she whimpered her need.

Still kissing her breasts, he stroked down her sides to her buttocks and squeezed. His fingers moved to her center and she was wet. He almost lost it. Iris then moved back down and stroked him over and over.

Barry moaned loudly. “Yeah, baby; that’s it.”

He stroked him up and down then licked and sucked his penis for long minutes then he pulled her up for a long and passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and Iris whimpered needing him desperately.

“Here, let’s do this,” he said and before she even reply they were standing next to a tree. His back against the tree, he lifted her up and placed her legs around him. ‘Hold on,” he instructed.

Iris grabbed hold of the tree. She was at the right height. Her breasts were in his face and he couldn’t resist if he wanted to. He kissed and sucked her breasts over and over. His hands stroked her between her legs.

She was shaking and moaning now. “Oh Barry, now, now!” She almost screamed.

She lowered onto his waiting erection, sliding down and down. Fully embedded within, then he took her buttocks in his hands and helped her move up and down up and down.

“Oh yes, yes!” Iris was on fire.

The next thing she knew, she felt the water around her waist. Her eyes popped open. Then she squealed. It was so cold. “Barry!”

“You’ll get use it to in a minute,” he whispered in her ear. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back loving this new experience with him. They were making love in the lake. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. It was incredible. The water was warm now, and they began to move as best they could. Minutes went by, still inside her, he carried her out of the water.

Once on land, he kneeled down and fell down on his back. His erection slipped out. Iris was having none of that. He immediately found him and pushed it back in. “There you go!”

He chuckled. Iris began to move. The giggling stopped; he closed his eyes enjoying her movements.

“Yeah, who’s laughing now?” She asked and smiled at him.

“You asked for it!” Barry began to vibrate and Iris was not expecting it.

“Oh my, yes, do that; do that!” Minutes later, Iris screamed and then she swooned.

“Iris!?” Barry asked holding her close.

“I’m alright, just let me catch my breath.”

He stroked her back and kissed her forehead. “Relax Okay; that was a wild ride.”

“The best ever!” She smiled against his chest. “I don’t know how you can top that.”

“Let me think about it!”

A little while later, still naked and wrapped up in a blanket, legs entwined, each thought about their lives and how far they had come.

“You know, Barry, I sometimes think about us.”

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously.

“What if your Mom hadn’t died that night, and what if,” she couldn’t finish.

He leaned up on his elbow to watch her face. “What if we had never lived together or fell in love? Is that what you mean?” She nodded. “Oh, Iris, you must know that we are destined. It had to happen and nothing would have changed that.”

“But you can’t be sure, I mean, you and I are like these two ships that pass in the night and once we reached port, there was no denying that we would meet. I just wonder what if.”

“Honey, please don’t worry about scenarios that will never happen. We love each other and it won’t change, not ever.”

She smiled at the endearment. “Not ever,” she agreed and pulled his head down, and then they couldn’t seem to get close enough or the kisses that went on and on.

They both sighed, thrilled to be together again. “I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered in her ear and then he showed her just how much.

Smoothing her hair away from her face, he whispered. “When I think about not having you in my life, I can’t breathe, my heart shatters and I just … I just can’t imagine it.”

“Oh, Bear, neither can I.” Her eyes watered. She kissed him deeply. She couldn’t live without him either.

He kissed her back loving her so much that his heart felt as if it might explode. He rolled her onto her back then began at her throat, then her earlobe, with quick bites and licks. His tongue swirled around her ear and then down her throat.

Iris moaned and leaned to the side and to give him better access. Barry moaned loudly too. He always came back to her, and Iris was thrilled and deliriously happy about it.

He made love to her slowly and with such thorough and precise movements that Iris was about to lose her mind with wanting him. It was beginning to feel like torture to her. She couldn't take anymore then she begged for it, "Barry, I need you."

Smiling with a devilish smile that melted her heart, he leaned up and covered her mouth entirely with his as his hands sought her beautiful body. And as their limbs entwined, their hearts came together as one.

He entered her slowly at first and then he was home. He began to move in and out of her warm body knowing exactly how to please her. "Oh, yes," he murmured filling her to the hilt, withdrawing and then back into her again.

Iris was climbing toward that goal, kissing him and loving him, stroking his back his neck, his shoulders, everywhere her hands could reach. They would not be still and then it happened. They both came at the same time, clutching each other close both breathing heavily and their bodies soaked with sweat and totally satisfied.

After their heartbeats had slowed to their normal rhythms, kisses were given freely over and over again. They wondered when they could do it again.

Barry slowly began to leave her body, but Iris did not have it and so she raised his chin and kissed him, her tongue swirled inside his mouth and then she felt it. He came alive once again.

"Show me … again." Her smile was blinding.

And he did.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The Closer I Get to You_ , Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway.

A/N: I’m about to swoon! I love this song and it’s perfect for them. I know it must have felt a little strange to bring up a possible timeline change, but it is a part of their lives, and we know what could happen. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Part 7 (the final chapter --- nooo!) is coming tomorrow! Thank you for reading.


	7. This Time Will Never End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Cleanse Ourselves or Pray for Our Souls. Here’s the last part for this challenge. Barry and Iris have been dating for nearly two years when the unthinkable happens. Read on! :D

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/7c390686-5825-43fb-85b1-8050d23ca29b_zpswmxsmfcf.jpg.html)

_Chapter 7: This Time Will Never End_

Iris was in danger from an assignment. She had been investigating a meta-human who could control metal, which meant breaking into banks late at night. Iris and Barry were hot on his trail and then the villain kidnapped her.

Barry had been frantic for hours searching for her. The team helped him locate the villain because it appeared he gave off a certain aura particularly when he was with someone he was attracted to and Iris was that someone.

Barry raced to the scene and found Iris. The culprit had escaped, but the man was furious because it appeared as if the Flash and Iris West were a team of some sort. He figured it out while watching them hug and kiss each other. He narrowed his eyes, raised his arms and then the building began to shake.

“Iris, we have to go!” He raced out of the building, barely making it out before it collapsed.

Once outside, Barry looked around but didn’t see anyone. “He must still be here. I’m taking you home.” He took her to her place. He didn’t want to leave her, but he had to catch him.

“Go, go; I’ll be alright here.” He kissed her quick and then he was gone.

Iris looked around and tried to stop shaking. She rubbed her arms but when she turned the villain walked in from the balcony. It had been left open. She raced to the door; Iris screamed, but it did no good.

“Shut up!” He grabbed her by the waist, his hand over her mouth. “You’ve seen my face, so you have to die.”

Iris' eyes filled with tears. Barry! She screamed in her head, but he wouldn’t hear her. She had to fight her way out; it was the only way. He was very strong. She tried to kick him and jab his ribs but he was too strong and he was holding her too tight.

He literally dragged her over to the balcony. They were on the fifth floor; she wouldn’t survive it.

Barry was at that moment returning to the apartment to check up on her. He arrived in the nick of time to race up the side of the building and caught her quickly and ran back down. “Are you hurt?”

“No, no, go and catch him!” She pointed to the balcony.

He left her side and watched as the culprit tried to run away. He was in the stairwell, and Barry caught him. He called the police and they came and took him away.

Once they were alone, Iris needed to shower and change. She had on a short robe and her legs were bare. He tried not to stare at her beauty, but he needed her desperately, but she was not ready to do anything like that. She was toweling her hair and he went to her and pulled her close in his arms. He still had on the suit.

“Are you Okay?” He asked stroking her back.

“I’m alright; just don’t let go,” she whispered against his throat then she broke down.

“You’re safe now; I’m here,” he whispered holding her close. He rocked her for a few minutes, and then he picked her up and took her to bed, pulled the blankets aside and laid her down. He covered her up and tucked her in. He sat down and stroked her hair away from her forehead.

“Need anything?” He asked.

“Just you,” she replied her meaning clear.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said.

He showered in record time, but when he came back, Iris had fallen asleep. He frowned. “That was quick.” Sighing, he twirled and was in his boxers. Slipping into bed, he tried not to wake her as he pulled her close. She snuggled against him.

He could feel every inch of her through her gown. Her breasts were teasing him. Her long legs were entwined with his own teasing him even more. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax.

About an hour later, when he thought she had fallen back asleep, he felt tender kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes enjoying her kisses. Then he couldn’t help thinking what if he hadn’t made it back in time? His eyes watered and then he clutched her to him tightly.

Iris understood. “I’m Ok; I’m alright.”

“I almost lost you, Iris. I don’t know … I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you.”

“You’re my guardian angel. Surely you know that.”

He nodded and tried hard not to lose it. “I need you, Iris.” She knew what he meant.

“I know because I need you too.”

He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her face. “Are you sure; you’ve been through a lot and I don’t want to hurt you?” He couldn’t finish.

“You could never hurt me,” she whispered then she pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly. He kissed her back loving her to distraction.

Still kissing her, he helped her remove her gown and immediately latched on to a nipple. She held his dark head to her breasts loving him so much it felt like pain.

She helped him remove his boxers then they were both naked touching hip to the thigh and it was glorious. Being back together like this and after what had happened to them, their feelings rose to the surface rather quickly.

Minutes later kissing and caressing wasn’t nearly enough then he was inside of her. Holding still for a moment, they looked into each other's eyes knowing what the other was thinking, time stood still.

Then he began to move and Iris met him stroke for stroke. They closed their eyes and then they were kissing over and over never tiring of it. His lips roamed down her throat and then back up to her lips, her cheek, and her ear.

Minutes later, they were reaching for that goal, and then it happened. They came together, shaking and moaning, holding each other close. The stars aligned, rockets burst, and their hearts came together as one, as only lovers could.

He pulled out of her warm body, kissed her thoroughly and pulled her close within his arms.

“Are you OK?”

“Never better,” she happily replied.

“Get some rest,” he said.

The next morning, Iris awakened, but Barry wasn’t there. She sat up called out to him, “Barry, are you here?”

“You’re awake.” He was dressed and ready to go to work.

Clutching the sheet up to her chest, she asked, “What time is it?”

“Time for you to give me an answer,” he replied sounding cryptic.

“An answer to what?” Iris asked confused.

“Well, there’s one question I’ve been meaning to ask you for a long time.”

Her heart began to pound. “Oh, and what’s that?”

He pulled out a small velvet box. Iris gasped. “You and I have been through so much, but I still have faith that the woman that I marry would stick with me no matter what. Our love is strong Iris; I honestly believe that it would survive no matter what life throws at us and that we would be together … forever.”

After Barry’s impassioned speech, only one word seemed to stick in Iris’s brain, as her heart pounded even more. “Marry?”

He smiled at her glowing face. “Iris West, I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you so much. I want you with me all the time and for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?” Love and hope shone clearly from his eyes.

Iris’ eyes filled with tears. “Yes, Barry, I’ll marry you.”

He released a breath he was holding. He slipped the ring on her finger. She raised her arms and he pulled her close and then he kissed her passionately.

“Thank, you, Iris, for loving me,” he whispered between kisses.

She pulled away and smiled at the look on his face. “It was so easy, loving you, and you were right, we are soul mates fated to be together now until forever.”

“Forever,” he whispered softly.

Moments later after a few kisses and sweet caresses, then he pulled her close. “Mrs. West-Allen? I like that,” Barry said with a smile.

“I like it too so get used to it; I’m not going anywhere,” Iris said and smiled in return.

And the rest is history!

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _In My Arms Again_ , Peabo Bryson.

A/N: You know I loved writing this story. My first marriage proposal for these two! This was the last prompt, guys! Thank you for reading my crazy sexy story! Thanks to the mods on Tumblr who put this week together! I had so much fun. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
